


FETISH K - A REFLECTION OF LOVE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH K - A REFLECTION OF LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A REFLECTION OF LOVE

Looking around Sasuke’s house, Naruto taunted him. “You’re so vain!”

Sasuke fixed him with a mocking look. “You think so... maybe some day I’ll show you why I have all these mirrors...”

“Oh, I know ‘pretty boy’-you can’t stand to not see yourself!” Naruto retorted impishly. Sasuke knew Naruto was watching him, trying to get a reaction out of him and that only made Sasuke more determined not to react... Make him work for it.

“Hn... Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Naruto cast another confused look at the mirrors and shrugged following Sasuke from the room and falling into step with him as they walked out of Sasuke’s house and down the road to the training field.

“Hey Sasuke!” Sakura cooed in her pathetic, sugary tone... the one that made Sasuke cringe and wish something heavy would fall on her or that the ground would open up beneath her.

Sasuke withheld a groan, barely. Sakura still hadn’t given up even when he’d told her he was gay. Drastic times called for drastic measures, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s sleeve and yanked the confused man back into his arms, kissing him soundly. Sasuke had intended it to be just a light brush of his lips but when his lips touched Naruto’s he felt a strong desire to taste them.

Shocked, Naruto looked up at him with wide blue eyes as Sasuke drew back.  
“I... I think I forgot something at home, I’ll meet you two there.” Naruto muttered in a subdued tone as he backed out of Sasuke’s arms, although he was talking to both Sakura and Sasuke, his eyes never left the other man’s.

Sasuke felt as confused as Naruto looked... it wasn’t that he hadn’t ever thought about doing that before, he had, but the feeling... it was unlike anyone he’d ever kissed before, there was something there... almost like a charge that flared when their lips touched.

Sasuke stood speechless as Naruto turned and fled.

“Sasuke?” Sakura whined.

Sasuke felt a surge of annoyance, “Hn.”

“Are you and Naruto...”?

Sasuke took his eyes off Naruto’s retreating back and pinned Sakura with his best Uchiha glare, then turned and continued towards the training field indifferent to if she followed.

The rest of the way to the training field Sasuke dwelled on the kiss... it was unlike him to react like that to a kiss. Sasuke had kissed many people, both male and female, and although some aroused him he’d never felt that... spark.

Sasuke grunted softly to himself, it seemed so lame to call it a spark... no, this was like a blast of electricity that surged through his entire body and left every part sensitive, aware of the heat of Naruto’s body... the silky soft feel of his lips, the perfection of those hard muscles molded tightly to his body... and even his almost spicy smell.

When Sasuke arrived at the training field he looked around almost lazily... he wasn’t looking for Naruto... no, he was just surveying his surroundings. Sasuke felt a flash of annoyance, what good did it do to lie to himself?! He was looking for Naruto... he had to see him... he had to know if Naruto had felt it too.

When Sasuke had agreed to meet and train with Shino, Hinata and a few others, he hadn’t anticipated Sakura inviting herself... but she had and not only had she included herself but Ino as well... it was going to be a long day.

Ino waved as she approached the field and then sat beside Sakura talking... Sasuke shook his head in disgust; they should be training, not wasting their time gossiping. Sasuke felt their gazes on his back and determinedly ignored them.

The next nin to show up was Shino; Sasuke eagerly rose and met him on the training field grateful for a challenge. Sasuke’s genjutsu was completely ineffective against Shino’s Kikaichuu and it made Sasuke have to concentrate on areas that he normally wouldn’t have to.

Sasuke absently noted when Hinata arrived as he and Shino trained, it was unimportant and he dismissed it from his mind... but when Naruto finally showed up Sasuke faltered, distracted. Shino’s Kikaichuu easily over powered him before Shino called them back.

Sasuke withdrew to rest and Shino joined him, quietly watching Ino and Sakura lazily spar... they still hadn’t ceased their endless prattle but at least now it was on a more suitable subject; discussing whether to take Tenten up on her offer for more weapons training.

Sasuke glanced over to where Naruto still stood and had to fight down a surge of anger when he saw Hinata leaning against Naruto... Harlot, always acting so shy... she wasn’t any different than the rest of them, whores who used their femininity to try to manipulate the men to do whatever they wish...

Sasuke didn’t understand the foolish nin falling for their tricks, why would you want to hold something squishy and ‘helpless’ when you could wrap your arms around a strong muscular body... feel the muscles flex in reaction to your touch... Sasuke’s eyes roamed over Naruto and his body grew aroused.

Naruto was pure hard muscle under that garish orange suit, he could still remember the feel of Naruto’s body in his arms this morning... the clear innocent blue of Naruto’s eyes looking up at him in surprise... could it be that Naruto hadn’t ever...

Sasuke couldn’t even finish that thought, his cock throbbed so hard at the thought of being the first to touch that body... and Sasuke was determined he WOULD touch that body... kiss those lips... make Naruto moan in ecstasy... only him, Naruto was his.

Sasuke rose and crossed to where Hinata was blushing and simpering like a fool, giving her a cold look he promptly dismissed her and spoke to Naruto. “We need to talk.”

Naruto looked at Hinata then up at Sasuke. “I was going to spar with Hinata.”

Sasuke glanced down at Hinata with barely disguised disdain, “She should train with nin more her level, like Ino or Sakura.”

Hinata’s face heated and she looked away. Sasuke’s eyes returned to Naruto’s and saw them blazing deep blue in anger. “I said I’d train with her and I will!”

Sasuke stood staring down into Naruto’s furious eyes for a minute, his mind wandered and he thought that deep blue of Naruto’s eyes was very reminiscent of a summer sky as the storm clouds gathered. “Hn.” Sasuke conceded and, as Naruto and Hinata took the field, Sasuke sat and watched.

Hinata was so flustered under Sasuke’s gaze that in moments she convinced Naruto she had changed her mind and really didn’t feel like training after all. Naruto looked baffled, “Are you sure?”

Hinata stuttered her affirmation and quickly hurried away. Naruto stood staring after her a puzzled expression on his face, then shrugged and turned to look at Sasuke, before suddenly remembering what happened that morning.

Sasuke could see the slight flush to Naruto’s cheeks as he approached and when he stood before Sasuke, his gaze seeming to rest everywhere but Sasuke’s eyes. “You wanted to talk?”

“Hn.” Sasuke fluidly rose and noticed Shino, Sakura and Ino had already left. “You’re probably hungry, I’ll have the house staff make us lunch.”

“That’s really not necessary...” Naruto feebly protested.

Sasuke dismissed his protest easily, “It won’t be a problem.” Sasuke started down the road to his house expecting Naruto to follow and after a slight hesitation, Naruto did. Naruto was unnaturally quiet and after a moment Sasuke found himself, against his better judgment, breaking the silence. “About what happened this morning...”

Naruto stiffened, “It was nothing... I mean...”

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto and his lips twitched wryly, “I kissed you.”

“Ah... yeah... um...” Naruto stared at the ground as he walked, only the fact that Sasuke could see that the tips of his ears were red betrayed his distress.

“Aren’t you going to ask me why?” Sasuke was quickly becoming even more amused, his lips curved in a mocking smirk.

“Okay...” Naruto looked up and his pure blue eyes met Sasuke’s “Why?”

Sasuke’s amusement fled, just the way those eyes looked at him was enough to make his breathing speed up. This time it was Sasuke who looked away... before he did something foolish... like grab Naruto and kiss him again. “I’m not sure... I originally just wanted Sakura to leave me alone...”

Sasuke glanced into Naruto’s eyes and swore for a minute he saw disappointment. “But then... it changed. My lips touched yours and... Everything changed.” Sasuke was frustrated he didn’t know how to explain because he didn’t understand it himself.

Sasuke looked away again and heard Naruto give a shaky sigh, “May be we should just pretend it didn’t happen...”

Sasuke didn’t want to pretend it didn’t happen but he didn’t know what he wanted to do about it either. “Hn.” It felt wrong to deny it, he’d never felt anything like it... he’d fucked lots of men and even a few women but nothing had ever felt like that kiss... nothing had ever made his heart race like that.

They walked the remainder of the way in silence and, arriving at Sasuke’s house once more, Sasuke fell back on the familiar role of host... directing Naruto back to the dining area and leaving for a moment to inform the housekeeper that they had a guest for lunch.

When Sasuke walked back into the room he saw Naruto standing looking up at a huge oil painting that had been a ‘gift’ from Itachi. Sasuke still wasn’t sure if the painting was meant to be a taunt or if it was a peace offering... but he hung it anyway. It was a family portrait of the whole family before Itachi destroyed everything by slaughtering them.

Sasuke stood frozen, but it wasn’t the painting that made Sasuke stop in awe or the arch of Naruto’s neck that was almost divine it was so graceful... no, it was the look of raw longing on Naruto’s face... it was distressing to behold and Sasuke felt a sharp pain, he wanted to make that sorrow, that need, disappear more than he’d wanted anything in a long time.

Sasuke walked quietly up and placed his hands on Naruto’s shoulders, lightly cupping him from behind. Naruto must have heard Sasuke enter because he didn’t flinch even when Sasuke’s hands laid lightly on him.

“It was a gift... or a taunt... I’m not sure which, but I couldn’t resist putting it up.” Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded quietly, and then looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. Without thought, Sasuke’s lips covered Naruto’s in a tender kiss, once again Sasuke felt that amazing feeling, that almost... magnetic pull feeling, he didn’t want to let Naruto go.

Sasuke broke their kiss but only long enough to draw Naruto around and embrace Naruto to his own body as he renewed the kiss... Sasuke felt a strong urge, a need to feel Naruto’s bare body against his... it was odd, like lust but not like any lust he’d ever felt...

Yes he was sexually excited by Naruto, but there was something more... almost like it didn’t matter if they fucked as long as Naruto’s body was pressed to his, enclosed in his arms.

Sasuke heard his housekeeper clear her throat politely, “Lunch is served, Master Sasuke.”

Sasuke had broke their kiss at his housekeepers interruption but his eyes hadn’t left Naruto’s passionate eyes even as he nodded his understanding and replied, “Thank you, that will be all.”

The housekeeper bowed and left the room... for several more minutes Sasuke and Naruto stood looking at each other. Then Naruto seemed to realize the excited state of their bodies and his face flushed as he averted his eyes. “We should eat... I’m sure it’s delicious.”

Sasuke released Naruto and watched him step away before regaining enough poise to calmly agree. “Yes, she’s a very good cook.”

In spite of both their words neither was very hungry... or at least Sasuke knew he wasn’t hungry for food, he wanted to feel Naruto’s body pressed against his once more. When it was clear they were finished, Sasuke rose. “I don’t believe you’ve seen all of my home... would you like a tour?”

For a moment some of Naruto’s usual mischief shined through, “Oh the great Uchiha is going to allow a common oaf like myself to see your royal palace?”

Sasuke snorted softly, “Keep it up and all you’ll see is the dungeon.”

Naruto grinned impishly and heckled, “Oooo... Dungeon! I never knew you had a kinky side!”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me...” Sasuke replied provocatively, his eyes glittered in wicked humor.

Naruto’s eyes widened slightly, at Sasuke’s flirtatious words, like he couldn’t believe Sasuke was teasing him.

Sasuke led the way out of the room before Naruto could decide to flee. Sasuke showed Naruto around his home, placing a hand on his back to direct him from room to room... by the end Sasuke knew he had to take the chance... he was so aroused from those light touches that it was hard to focus on telling anything about the rooms, and Sasuke decided to end their little tour in his bedroom.

“And this is my bedroom...” Sasuke stated following Naruto into the room. Naruto froze and if Sasuke hadn’t been behind him he’d have backed up.

Sasuke’s arms wrapped around Naruto from behind and Naruto shivered. “Um, Sasuke... it’s very nice... I think I should go now.” Only the soft breathlessness of his words betrayed Naruto’s desire... Naruto wanted him! Sasuke lowered his mouth to the sensitive skin of Naruto’s throat kissing and sucking it softly.

“Nah...” Naruto whimpered softly, his voice so faint it was barely audible over his needy pants. “Sasuke... please... don’t... please.”

In spite of his protests Naruto writhed back, rubbing against Sasuke’s cock with a sensuality that begged for his touch.

Sasuke licked a slow path up to the hollow behind Naruto’s ear and heard him mew heatedly, his breathing ragged with need. “Aah, Sasuke...” Naruto whined loudly and arched as Sasuke’s hand slipped down to cup Naruto’s swollen length. Naruto’s voice was husky with passion as he protested, “Sasuke please... stop.”

Frustrated Sasuke released him and stepped away, “What do you want from me?! Your body says yes even as you tell me to stop! What’s the problem?!”

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, his tone solemn. “Look Sasuke... I can’t be another notch in your bed post...” Naruto drew a big shaky breath and Sasuke could see he was having as difficult time denying his desire as Sasuke was.

“What’s the big deal we just fuck and everybody’s happy...” Sasuke snapped, he hadn’t been this frustrated in a long time.

Naruto’s face flamed red and he muttered softly, “I have to go.” Naruto turned and quickly left the room.

Sasuke followed, he couldn’t just let him leave... it wasn’t the sex, hell, he could get sex anywhere... “Naruto stop...” Sasuke caught his arm. “I’m sorry... really. I’m just confused... you make me feel things I’ve never felt before...” Sasuke could hear the bewilderment in his tone and for once he didn’t care if someone knew he wasn’t in control.

“Naruto... I care... about more than your body... I want to hold you, to kiss you... to make your eyes lose that sad look they’ve held so many times... please, don’t go.” Sasuke moved forward to cup Naruto gently to his body and placed soft apologetic kisses on his shoulder.

“Please stay... I won’t...” Sasuke drew a deep breath more to calm his nerves than his body but it helped calm both slightly. “I promise... I won’t do anything you don’t want...”

Naruto’s head bowed and his voice was a whisper, “That’s the problem, I do want... I want everything... for the first time I... I want everything because...”

Sasuke strained to hear the last part but Naruto’s voice was too low. Sasuke had this feeling that those words were the most important words in his life and he needed to hear them. Sasuke swallowed and his voice was shaky as he begged, “What did you say? Naruto, please tell me.”

Naruto’s body trembled, Sasuke turned Naruto in his arms to face him... Sasuke need to hear, he had to hear those words, nothing was more important than those words that he thought he’d heard.

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s chin raising it to look into Naruto’s frightened eyes and kissed him gently, then pleaded softly. “Please... Naruto... what did you say?”

Naruto’s big blue eyes welled with tears, and he whispered. “I love you.”

Sasuke was stunned... it felt like a physical blow as he realized what had been ‘different’ all along. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately and then kissed the tears from his cheeks as he shared what his heart had been telling him all along. “I love you too Naruto. I love you... please don’t leave me. Please don’t walk away.”

Naruto laid his head against Sasuke’s chest. “Just hold me... please.” Naruto’s voice was full of yearning.

Sasuke enclosed Naruto firmly, “Gladly.”

After a moment Naruto drew a deep breath and released it in a shaky sigh, “So, you want to show me that dungeon yet?”

Sasuke looked down at Naruto in shock, and then laughed. Naruto looked up and grinned... until Sasuke covered his mouth in a passionate kiss, then Naruto was reduced to needy whimpers.

Reluctantly Sasuke drew back from their heated kiss and pulled Naruto back into his bedroom.

Naruto looked slightly panicked, Sasuke stroked his cheek gently. “I won’t hurt you... I promise.”

Naruto’s panic turned to sorrow at Sasuke’s words. “Yes, you will... you’re Sasuke Uchiha... nearly royalty in this village... and I’m...”

Sasuke shook his head, “Naruto don’t... don’t even say it.”

“But it’s true... I’m nobody...” Naruto said his body rigid, braced as if expecting a physical blow.

Sasuke drew Naruto tightly into his arms and kissed him until his body melted into Sasuke’s, Naruto’s soft needy whimpers teased Sasuke like nothing ever had before, testing his restraint.

“Kami Naruto...” Sasuke panted as he was forced to break their kiss to try and catch his breath. “Only you... no one has ever made me feel like this... it’s so hard to resist my desire to feel you...”

“Don’t...” Naruto whispered, his hypnotic, angelic blue eyes met Sasuke’s with a gaze that was more pure than Sasuke ever imagined anyone could be. “Don’t resist...” Naruto’s voice was slightly shaky. “I want to...”

Sasuke groaned softly, “Naruto, you are more temptation than I could ever resist...” Sasuke’s mouth came down conquering Naruto’s hungrily and his hands stripped Naruto’s clothes quickly, holding Naruto’s body to his.

Sasuke broke their kiss to suck and lick Naruto’s throat with fiery brushes of his lips. Naruto shivered then his head fell back as he gasped, his hips bucking forward and pressing his engorged cock against Sasuke. “Please Sasuke...”

“Please what, Naruto... anything just tell me...” Sasuke murmured his lips barely rising from their heated exploration of Naruto’s skin.

“I need to touch you...” Naruto whimpered. Sasuke reluctantly drew back and lay Naruto down on his bed then stripped his clothes off. Naruto’s gaze stroked over Sasuke’s body like a physical touch, his eyes deep blue with passion. Sasuke’s cock beaded with precum at the desire in Naruto’s gaze.

Sasuke lowered his body down over Naruto’s bare flesh and groaned in rapture, the feel of their flesh pressed together was too perfect for words. Naruto’s lusty gasps and moans as Sasuke shifted his hips rubbing their swollen cocks were almost too much to bear.

“Naruto!” Sasuke groaned, then began placing fevered kisses down Naruto’s perfect body, nibbling at the hard muscles and pausing only briefly to suck the tan hardened buds of Naruto’s nipples... he needed Naruto too much to take it slow but forced himself to calm as much as was possible. “Ah Kami... too perfect, Naruto!” Sasuke purred in a husky rumble of fevered lust.

Naruto was whimpering, too needy for words, and arching into Sasuke’s mouth desperately as he mewed. Sasuke groaned softly, how could he resist... how could he go slow when all he desperately wanted was to taste every inch of Naruto’s warm flesh and sink his cock deep into that tight body.

Sasuke slid down and took Naruto’s cock in his mouth. “Sasuke!” Naruto wailed his head thrashing in pleasure. Sasuke drew Naruto’s cock deep in his throat and rumbled around it. Naruto screamed, “Sasuke!” Naruto’s body bowed sharply as he sobbed in pleasure and came in thick heated blasts down Sasuke’s throat.

When Naruto’s cock softened Sasuke slipped it from between his lips, sucking to milk every drop he could from his divine lover. Sasuke slipped up to cover Naruto’s sweat slick body with his... Naruto felt so hot, almost feverish and his eyes blazed with passion.

Naruto cupped Sasuke’s face and kissed him ravenously. “Sasuke...” Naruto’s fingers feathered softly over Sasuke’s engorged cock, his cheeks flushed red, “I... I don’t know what to do... I want... to please you.”

Sasuke groaned loudly his hand catching and stilling Naruto’s. “Kami Naruto, just touching you makes me so hard... I’m not sure I can be gentle... you’re going to have to fuck me this time.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and the crimson color of his cheeks spread over his face. “I... I’ve never...”

In spite of his body’s urgent need, Sasuke chuckled softly. “I’ll take care of it...” Sasuke’s hand moved down and stroked Naruto’s cock firmly; to Sasuke’s surprise Naruto was nearly hard again before he even touched him!

Sasuke reached up and took the tube of lubricant from his night table, moistened his fingers and stroked them over Naruto’s sizable erection. It wouldn’t be very comfortable at first but Sasuke was too aroused to wait, it wouldn’t be the first time he needed to skip the stretching.

Sasuke sat up on his bent legs and positioned Naruto’s cock, then slowly sank down on it... Naruto cried out, his eyes closing tightly at the overpowering rapture as his cock was taken into Sasuke’s body, he whined and gasped, his breath coming in desperate pants.

Sasuke watched his body lower onto Naruto’s cock; it was so very erotic... Sasuke had always enjoyed watching as he fucked his partners but this was different... his pale flesh covering Naruto’s golden skin... his black hair around the base of his cock meeting the pale blonde of Naruto’s... it was almost poetic, like they were meant to be together, yin and yang.

As Sasuke’s body came flush with Naruto’s, Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke, his soft lips parted in fast soft puffs of heated breath. Naruto whimpered, his eyes full of yearning and love as he looked urgently at Sasuke... he was breathtaking!

Sasuke had never seen anyone more gorgeous; he dipped his head to kiss Naruto softly and then straightened. Sasuke slowly rose up to almost off Naruto’s amazing cock and then lowered, working the hard flesh in and out of his body... moving faster as his body loosened.

Sasuke watched Naruto’s face, the ecstasy and rapture thrilling and further exciting him as Sasuke fucked himself on Naruto’s long thick cock and he listened to Naruto’s rapturous moans... Just the sound of Naruto’s pleasure was enough to make Sasuke desperate to cum... But the sight of their bodies meeting was the exquisite provocation that drove him over.

Sasuke took Naruto’s hand and wrapped it around his cock, then covered it with his own, guiding Naruto so they were stroking the engorged flesh together... Sasuke cried out, his head thrown back, his body grasping and rippling around Naruto’s cock as he came. Naruto moaned loudly, panting feverishly then crying out in high ecstatic howls as his body arched up into Sasuke’s and he came.

Sasuke laid his body pressed to Naruto’s as they slowly caught their breath. When their breathing had calmed slightly Sasuke kissed Naruto and urged, “Look up...” Naruto looked past Sasuke to the mirrored ceiling.

“Look at us... see my body covering yours...” Sasuke drew back just enough to look in Naruto’s eyes. “That is why I have so many mirrors, so I can see every movement of our bodies together... the ecstasy on your face... the flush of gratification... no matter how our bodies are positioned or what room we are in... I want to see every movement of your body. All I want to see is you... from now on.”

Naruto’s eyes dampened with tears even as he smiled in joy. “Sasuke, I love you.”

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and murmured, “Naruto I love you... only you... always.”

\----------------------------------------------  
END  
\---------------------------------------  
FETISH K :  
Katoptronophilia: Sexual arousal from having sex in front of mirrors.  
\-----------------------------------------


End file.
